Talek 4: Talek loses his powers
by Talekjames
Summary: Talek has lost his powers and Alicia his wife has now disappeared after a strange portal has opened up; now Talek must go through the portal to save his wife.


Talek: Talek loses his powers

It's a quiet day out and it's nice and sunny out. Talek and Ray are in the sky looking for a new house to fit Ray in so people don't see him and start screaming because of him. Morphy is with Alicia working on dinner which will please Talek. It's been a year now since Talek has met Sam and is in contact with him every three weeks. Alicia and Talek have been talking about a child, but Talek is hiding something else from Alicia.

Talek stated, "Hey Ray there's one that looks good." Ray then made a noise. Talek added, "There's the second one you like." Morphy stated, "That was fun, I like cooking now." Alicia exclaimed, "That's good because you're going to have to learn sometime." Morphy asked, "Alicia how do you think I could get a girlfriend?" Alicia answered, "Well I think you need to find somebody you like and become friends with her then ask her out for lunch or dinner." Morphy exclaimed, "Can you teach me everything you know."

Alicia answered, "Well ok I'll teach you everything I know." Morphy exclaimed, "Thanks I can't wait." Talek and Ray have just got back. Alicia commented, "So how did it go?" Talek answered, "Good we got two houses to pick from so far." Alicia stated, "Ok that's good." It is going on December 1, 2013; Talek and Alicia have picked the house and Ray is happy about it. Morphy has been trained by Alicia how to get a girl now and is going to try tomorrow night. Talek has sensed a new danger but doesn't know where it is. Talek has started training again. Talek has not told Alicia what he is hiding from her. Talek has just got a letter from Sam.

It said Talek a new enemy has come be very very powerful and you should watch your back no one has been able to beat him, I will send you info on him be careful.

From your Uncle.

Talek wrote back right away saying please send it and come see me. Talek ran to Ray and stated, "Ray take this to Sam for me." Ray got up right away grabbed the letter and took off. Talek exclaimed, "Hey we have an eclipse next week sometime." Alicia added, "That right and you're going to watch it with me." Ray flew like a speeding bullet to see Sam. When Ray got there Sam was waiting for him. Sam exclaimed, "I'll be back just waiting for a bit you need a rest." So Sam wrote him the info that Talek needed. Sam knew that whoever faced this monster loses there powers before they fought the monster.

After Sam wrote the info it was well pasted midnight. Sam decided to go to bed and give it to Ray in the morning. The next morning Alicia went over everything with Morphy for his date tonight with Katie. Ray got back at noon. Talek got the stuff right away and went to the room and closed the door behind him. Talek read; that the monster knows his enemy will first then he attacks there hearts and after destroys them. Talek was trying to find the monster. Talek didn't find the monster but studied the papers that Uncle Sam sent him. Talek wrote back to Uncle Sam asking; if there was more stuff on this monster. Ray took it to Uncle Sam in the worsted rain storm Talek has ever seen on earth so far. Ray got there all soaked and Uncle Sam wrote back. The rain finally let up and Ray got in the air back to the cabin. Talek got the letter and gave him a treat. Talek read it; it said

"there is little info about the monster there have been not many survives because of this monster." P.S. I am coming over after the eclipse is done.

The week has done by fast and any day now the eclipse is about to come. Alicia is wearing a frazzled black top that just covered her well bust chest with treadbare jeans shortie. Morphy has had the date with Katie and Katie has invited him over to keep her company for the night. Ray is outside going crazy about something. Talek and Alicia went outside to find out what was going on. Then it started to go dark. Talek and Alicia knew what it was. It was the eclipse. Suddenly time was frozen then Alicia disappeared. Talek knew it was the monster and he knew all about him. Talek noticed his powers were gone too.

Talek didn't know what to do. Talek was at a lost. Talek went in the house and sat down in the living room then saw the news paper it said; new machine went to another dimension at White House. Talek then decided he would try it. Talek then heard Ray. Talek ran out and stated, "You are not affected and that means." Talek went to Ray. Ray and Talek went to Sam's house.

Meanwhile Katie and Morphy were holding hands and went outside to see time has been frozen and they knew something was very wrong. Morphy exclaimed, "Come with me." Katie then ran with him to the cabin. When they got there Morphy saw that Ray, Talek and Alicia were gone. Morphy stated, "You might want to change out of that dress." Morphy then added, "In the room there are some of Alicia's pants try them on." So Katie closed the door and changed into Alicia's pants and shirt. Katie came out looking at Morphy. Morphy commented, "Ready to go." Katie added, "Ya." Morphy got out the hoverboard then jumped on it. Katie stated, "What are we doing?" Morphy answered, "I'll tell you on the way." So Katie got on and held on tight. When Ray and Talek got to Sam's house he was alright. Talek told Uncle Sam about his plan to go to the other dimension.

Uncle Sam stated, "No you must not, you do not have your powers." Talek added, "He took Alicia and I'm not going to let him keep her." When Katie and Morphy arrived at Sam's house Talek and Sam were surprised to see them. Talek stated, "Is time still frozen." Morphy answered, "Ya but why we didn't get affected I don't know." Talek added, "We are going to go to the other dimension and get the monster then get back Alicia." So Talek, Morphy and Katie got on Ray then went to Washington D.C. to find the machine to go to the other dimension. When they found it Talek stated, "This is dangerous, so if you turn back now I'll understand."

Morphy then went forward and said, "I'll be with you through to the end of all things." Morphy then added, "Katie I love you and if I don't make it I hope you will remember me." Katie answered, "I'll make sure you make it because I'm coming with you." Talek exclaimed, "Ray you stay with Sam." Ray roared lightly then took off. Talek then looked at the portal that had smooth water like surface. Talek then put his hand on it and walked in. When they came out to see a green forest like planet. Talek stated, "Come on let's check it out. So Talek, Morphy and Katie started to walk around looking for clues.

On the planet Talek has got near the enemies hiding spot. It was a cave some distance away from the portal. Alicia is tied up struggling to try and get free. Talek exclaimed, "There is something different about this planet." Morphy and Katie started walking far out in the woods. Talek then added, "Let's go back to the cabin and get supplies." So Talek, Morphy and Katie went back through the portal and went back to the cabin. When Talek sat down he started to write a letter to Uncle Sam saying

" I have to save the world again and my wife too with no powers, I hope we see each other again, if I don't you and Ray the last hope of fixing time."

Talek stopped writing then went to Morphy and Katie. Talek exclaimed, "You and Katie can't go with me in the other dimension, so you and Katie have to stay with Uncle Sam until I get back if I do." Talek then added, "When you get there give this to him." Morphy answered, "Yes Talek." Morphy then gave Talek a hug. Morphy and Katie then were off with the hoverboard. Talek got what he needed like food and water then got all the info and went to Washington D.C. to the portal. Talek then went into the other dimension and was gone. Talek then saw that the portal closed behind him. Talek was stuck in the other dimension until he destroyed the monster. Talek decided to start walking to explore his surroundings. Talek didn't think that this planet wasn't bad at all.

When Morphy and Katie got to Uncle Sam's house Morphy stated, "Sam, Talek wanted me to give this to you." Sam took it and read it. Sam exclaimed, "You have to go with him." Katie answered, "Talek told us not too." Sam added, "Talek needs help and he's going to get it." Sam then stated, "Morphy you are going to go and help Talek out." Katie then added, "I'm going too." Morphy exclaimed, "It's too dangerous." Katie answered, "I'm going with you because I love you." Morphy added, "Ok but I think it's a bad idea that you are coming with me."

So Morphy and Katie got on Ray. Sam stated, "Good luck and don't give up." Ray then started flying. Katie exclaimed, "I hate flying." As Ray flew faster Katie started to scream. Talek is now in the middle of nowhere. Talek stated, "I hope that I find somewhere to get more supplies." When Morphy and Katie got there the portal was gone and they could not get to Talek. Morphy commented, "I hope Talek is going to be ok." So Ray took them back to Sam's house. Sam asked, "Why are you back." Katie answered, "The portal was closed." Sam stated, "The monster must have done it." Sam started to get info and study hard. Talek is now starting to run out of food and water. Talek knows that by tomorrow if he does not find somewhere to get food and water that he is going to collase of exhaustion.

Meanwhile in the cave with Alicia and the monster; the monster has bound her wrists and ankles tight with rope. She was trying her hardest trying to get away. "There is no point to try and get away" the monster stated. "I'll be on you the second you even get a hand free." "You won't get away with this!" Alicia yelled. "Talek will come and then you'll be sorry!" The monster walked over and got down in front of Alicia. He took hold of her chin tightly and made her look at him. "Trust me my dear I'm counting on it." The monster smiled a sly grin. He leaned forward with Alicia's chin still tightly in his hand.

He kissed her deeply. Alicia tried to get away, but the monster held her there by moving his hand from her chin to the back of her head. The monster then pulled Alicia away by griping her hair and pulling back. I've got stuff to do." The monster sneered. "I'll be back." Out near a kingdom Talek ran out of food and water. Talek tried to walk, but was to tried. Talek fell down then blacked out. At Sam's house Morphy and Katie have started talking in private. Morphy stated, "Earlier you admitted you loved me and I think that should"… Katie then finished off the sentence and she said, "That we should be alone together for awhile."

Morphy added, "Yes." So Morphy and Katie went into the room then closed the door. Where Talek is someone from the kingdom found Talek then ran back to get some friends to help get Talek to the kingdom. At Sam's house Sam was still studying. In the room Morphy and Katie were making out. Katie was on top of Morphy kissing him. Katie's hands were on his chest. Morphy started sucking on her neck to make a burse like mark. Morphy's hands were on her waist. They were steaming with love. The room was getting hot now. The people in the other dimension picked up Talek then carried him too there house in the kingdom.

Talek was out like a light. The people decided to nurse him back to health. Sam finally stopped studying then started looking for Morphy and Katie. When Sam opened the door, he saw Morphy and Katie hugging each other. Sam hit the door and stated, "I don't know what you were doing but we got work to do." Morphy and Katie then looked up and stopped hugging each other. Morphy cleared his throat and asked, "What are we doing." Sam answered, "We are going to try and reopen the portal for Talek, so he can get back if he has too." Katie added, "Right and how are we going to do this."

Sam stated, "We can open and close it just like the monster can." So Sam, Morphy and Katie got on Ray then flew to Washington. Sam went in a toy store and grabbed remote control car then went into a Sony store to grab a camcorder. Sam taped the camcorder to the car. Then they headed for the building. When Sam, Morphy and Katie got to the portal Sam managed to open the portal then he drove the car into the portal with the camcorder on it. When they saw the picture it was in the other dimension. Morphy commented, "We did it." Sam added, "Good now Talek can get back now."

Back in the cave Alicia was still trying to get free her hands. The monster was lurking in the dark watching her; seeing what she does. She was getting close to freeing her hands. But they hurt so much that she had to stop. Her hands were wet with sweat and blood. "I don't know if I can free myself before that… 'thing' comes back." Alicia said to herself. "You'll never be able to free your self." The monster stated from the shadows out of Alicia's sight. "So why don't you stop trying it's worthless to try and keep going." Those words sank into Alicia's heart, but instead of losing hope, it only made Alicia more determined.

"I'll prove you wrong!" Alicia yelled. I'll get free! You'll see!" In a flash the monster was right in front of her, grinning slyly from ear to ear. "I'll enjoy watching you try." He said. "Even once you're free from your binds." "You still have to get away from me, can you do that?" Somehow finding a little bit of courage, Alicia replied "I can and I will get free and away from you!" "Try I dare you" the monster said, then pushed her over onto her back. Alicia landed on her back hand, causing one of her wrists to crack; she also came close to hitting her head on a rock. She looked to see that the monster was gone again and started to cut away the ropes with one at the rocks, she landed near.

Meanwhile at the kingdom the people have changed Talek's clothes and put him in water. Talek has just woke up to see he is in a house. Talek then saw someone. Talek stated, "Hey where am I." The person was five feet with brown hair and red eyes. The person stated, "We are in Lakeland town." Talek asked, "What is your name." She answered, "My name is Kira." Talek exclaimed, "Thank you Kira." Kira added, "If we didn't find you, you would be captured by the monster." Talek added, "Do you have any magic or powers I could have?"

Kira answered, "No only the king does." Talek replied, "Ok." Kira stated, "Where did you come from." Talek answered, "From the portal." Kira exclaimed, "What you can't be." Talek replied, "I am." Kira stated, "Since you're from the portal you must be hunting the monster."

Talek said, "Yes I am and I lost my powers and wife because of the monster, he also frozen my time on my world." Kira said, "That's bad I'll help you get to the king." Talek said, "I'll also get supplies." Sam, Morphy and Katie then went back outside. Sam said, "You two get in the other dimension and help Talek as much as you can." Morphy and Katie then went to the portal.

Morphy and Katie then held hands and ran into the portal. When Morphy and Katie got in the other dimension they looked around then found a path and started walking in the direction Talek went in.

Sam and Ray went to the house and decided to wait. Talek supplied at Kira's house. Talek said, "Can I have my clothes back." Kira said, "Ya." Kira got his clothes and gave them back to him. Kira said, "Let me get changed then we'll go meet some people."

Suddenly Kira pulled off her shirt in front of Talek. Talek turned fast not to look. Kira said, "Sorry I didn't mean to strip in front f you." Kira then put on another shirt. Kira said, "You can look now."

Talek and Kira were real then went out. Kira showed Talek everyone she knew. The town was peaceful and quiet. Talek said, "Is it always quiet around here."

Kira said, "No when I was a little girl it was more active then the monster appeared and killed lots of people even my parents, they got a party of men to go after the monster but they never returned."

Talek said, "Sorry I didn't know."

In the cave Alicia managed to cut the binds off her hands. The blood on her hands started to drip off her finger; it was from her trying to get free. Alicia rubbed her wrists. Then went in the opposite direction the monster went in.

Little did Alicia know that she was going deeper into the cave? When the monster went to where he left Alicia, she was gone and the rope was on the ground. The monster followed the footprints in the sand. Alicia stopped in a small cavern with two exits.

Alicia didn't know that the monster was behind her. The monster pushed her to the ground. Alicia turned around and saw the monster. The monster said, "So you want to play dare do you." Alicia crawled backwards to the wall; she knew she was in trouble now.

Alicia got up ran for the nearest exit. Alicia ran through the cave she didn't know where she was going. The monster was behind her and she just wanted to get away. Alicia ran into a door way and stopped suddenly there was a drop off.

The monster then came around the corner. Alicia was trapped. The monster grabbed her then as he put her arms behind her back. Alicia said, "I almost got away." The monster pushed her arms into her back to make her walk. After the monster tied her back up with new rope the monster tied her mouth shut.

The monster said, "I have not come up with punishment for you, but I will."

Talek and Kira started heading for the city to see the king about the powers. Talek and Kira started talking to each other.

Kira said, "So what is your wife like." Talek said, "Well she's is beautiful and she's caring." Kira said, "She's like me." Talek said, "Well a little bit." Kira said, "What do you mean." Talek said, "Well you're beautiful."

Kira said, "Well if you want me just ask." Talek said, "I can't I'm married." Kira said, "No one will know but me and you." Talek looked at her and just kept walking. Morphy and Katie got to the town Talek was at.

The people greeted them well and let them spend the night there. Talek and Kira got to they city by night fall and got in a hotel. Morphy and Katie unpacked then decided to make out. Morphy was in the middle of kissing Katie they heard a knock on the door.

Katie had her shirt off at his time. Morphy said, "Stay under the covers I'll be back in a minute." So Morphy went to go see who it was knocking on the door. Morphy opened the door to see one of the people standing there. The person said, "I'm sorry it's late but I have got word that Talek was here in Lakeland."

Morphy said, "Great thank you." Morphy then closed the door. Katie said, "What was that about." Morphy said, "Talek was here." Katie said, "Good." Morphy and Katie then started up again. Talek and Kira were in the room now. The lights were out in the room.

Kira went to Talek's room. Talek said, "What are you doing Kira." Kira said, "I'm just checking on you." Talek said, "No it's something less." Kira said, "Ok you caught me, I was coming to make out with you." Talek said, "Don't get me wrong I like you but I'm married."

Kira said, "I won't tell." Talek said, "No." Kira then put something on Talek. Talek said, "I…I…I can't do it." Kira said, "I'm not going to tell your wife, if you see her again." Talek said, "You know I can't." Kira then kissed him. Talek couldn't resist her anymore and let his emotions to take over.

What Talek and Kira didn't know was the monster was coming. The king ordered everyone into the castle. Talek and Kira didn't get notify. When Talek and Kira heard a big boom they stopped and got up.

Then they ran out the door toward the castle. Talek and Kira got in just in time. The people and the king were safe. Talek went up to the king and asked to talk to him.

The king said, "I have never seen you before." Talek said, "Yes I know." The king said, "What is your name." Talek said, "My name is Talek." The king said, "Where did you come from." Talek said, "While I came out of the portal." The king said, "The portal has been opened."

Talek said, "By the monster sir." The king said, "Ok what were you going to ask me." Talek said, "While I would like the powers you have, so I could destroy the monster and you could be at peace."

The king said, "Ok I'll make you a deal." Talek said, "OK." The king said, "The first task is, there is a less powerful monster at the end of the woods if you beat it bring it back I'll give you the elements of water and Earth."

Talek said, "Ok you have a deal." So Talek and Kira went out the back door. When Talek and Kira got to the forest edge. Kira said, "This is a bad idea Talek." Talek said, "Let's go." So Talek and Kira went into the forest. Morphy started removing his clothes.

Katie said, "We can't do this right now." Morphy and Katie fell asleep. In the morning there was a bang on the door. Morphy got up and opened the door. Morphy said, "What is it." The person said, "The king's town with his castle was attacked last night."

Morphy said, "What." The person said, "I'm sorry for the bad news." The person then left. Morphy closed the door. Katie got out of bed with her underwear on and half her shirt on. Katie said, "What is it."

Morphy said, "The town and castle was attacked by the monster." Katie said, "We have to go see if Talek is alive." Morphy said, "Get dressed we are going to go as fast as we can." So Katie and Morphy got dressed then left and went to see if Talek is alive.

At the cave the monster got up and said, "I have your punishment." Alicia tried to get free. The monster walked up to Alicia and grabbed her by the neck and put her over his shoulder then went to where there is a pool of water.

The monster took the piece of cloth away from her mouth. The monster grabbed her head and pushed it forwards as her face plunged into the water. Alicia was breathing underwater. The monster grabbed her head and pulled it out just before she ran out of breath.

Alicia was grasping for air then he pushed her head back in. The monster did it five more times then finally stopped. Alicia was grasping for air as the monster pulled her back to the small cavern. The monster said, "The next time you try to get away the punishment will be worse." Meanwhile in the forest Talek and Kira were talking. Kira said, "How are you going kill the monster."

Talek said, "I don't know." Talek then stopped talking. Kira said, "What is wrong." Talek said, "Alicia is in trouble but I don't know where she is." Suddenly Talek and Kira were at the end of the forest. The monster then appeared in front of them.

Talek jumped behind and kicked him. The monster crashed into a tree and got his head stuck. Kira then tried to attack the monster. The monster got his head out of the tree and spun around then pulled his sword out.

The monster then stabbed Kira in the stomach. The sword went right through her stomach and out her back. Talek yelled no. Talek grabbed the axe from his belt. The monster turned around to see the axe flash past his eyes and cut his head off.

The monsters head fell off its body. Talek ran over to Kira and said, "I'll get you back to the castle and you'll be ok." Talek then said, "I have to pull the sword out of you, it is going to hurt." Kira put her hand on his hand and she said, "First get the monsters head and put it in the backpack."

So Talek did it. Talek then said, "I'm going to pull it out now." Talek pulled it out. Kira screamed in pain. Talek ripped part of his robe and tied it around her to stop the blood for now. Talek picked her up in cure form and started walking back to the castle.

Morphy and Katie got to Green Valley city where the castle was. Morphy and Katie found the person who saw Talek check in. The Owner said, "We didn't warn them." Morphy said, "He must be dead." Morphy and Katie went to the king."

Morphy said, "Dear king I lost a friend named Talek, if you find his body can you tell us." The king said, "After we were attacked Talek and I made an idea." Morphy and Katie said, "He's alive." The king said, "I don't know he went to fight a monster and bring a piece back so he can get two element powers."

Suddenly Morphy dropped to his knees. The king said, "It has been a day and half that he began gone and I don't think he's coming back." Morphy and Katie said, "We'll help you rebuild some houses then go."

Alicia is feeling pain because of her wrists is hurting then she managed to get free again.

Alicia got up and started running for the exit she didn't try.

Meanwhile Talek had carried Kira into the gates of the castle and set her down. Talek saw Morphy. Morphy and Katie came to Talek. Talek said, "Morphy you're with me and Katie you watch Kira and get her help." Katie carried Kira into the doctor's office and put her on the bed. Katie said, "Doctor we need help." The doctor hurried over to see Kira with the hole in her stomach.

The doctor said, "She has lost a lot of blood and may not make it." Kira said, "Can you come here." So Katie went over to her. Kira said, "Do not get the doctor to help me." Katie said, "If you don't get help you'll die." Kira said, "Get the doctor to go away."

So Katie went over to the doctor and said, "Me and her have to talk in private to make a discussion." The doctor said, "Ok but you don't have much time to save her." Talek and Morphy went to the king.

The king said, "Your back Talek." Talek said, "Yes and as I promised a part of the dead monster." Talek pulled out the head and threw it to the king's feet. The king said, "I'm impressed with you." Talek said, "Now your end of the barbarian."

The king said, "Right." The king took his hand then Talek felt a cold rush. Talek said, "That was both of them." The king said, "I have another task for you." Talek said, "What is it." The king said, "You have to go up to the mountains to get my sword by a hooded man."

Everyone gasped at what the king said. Talek said, "Ok I'll do it." Everyone looked at him shocked. The king said, "Ok then go." So Talek went.

In the doctor's office Katie and Kira made sure the doctor went in his office and closed the door. Kira said, "What is your name." Katie said, "My name is Katie." Kira said, "Do you mine if I put my mine, memories, spirit, and Soul in your body."

Katie said, "Are you sure." Kira said, "Yes and you will still have full control and if you do your mind will have my comments." Katie said, "I have to think about it." Kira said, "We don't have much time." Katie said, "Will you live one more day."

Kira said, "I think I can." Katie said, "Good." Kira said, "I still have to tell stuff about it." Katie said, "What less is there." Kira said, "Are you going out with someone." Katie said, "Yes his name is Morphy." Kira said, "If you do you better tell him that you might change a lot in the next day or two."

Morphy then ran into see Katie. Morphy said, "Me and Talek are going to the mountains." Katie said, "Before you go I have to tell you that I may change a lot and look different ok." Morphy said, "I'll still love you."

Katie kissed him and said, "Be careful." Morphy then ran out. Kira said, "What will change on you is your hair color to my orange/red hair." Katie said, "That's not bad." Kira said, "Your small breasts will change, as while as your whole body; your voice will to with your lips which will go smooth and soft."

Katie said, "Is that all." Kira said, "I think so." Katie said, "Ok I'll come back tomorrow and tell you my discussion." Kira said, "OK." Katie went to the doctor's door and knocked on it. The doctor said, "So have you made a discussion." Katie said, "No but doctor keep her alive at any cost."

The doctor said, "Ok." Katie then opened the door and walked out of the doctor's office. On Earth time is still frozen Sam and Ray are getting worried about Talek because he has not send word that he's okay.

Alicia went to the water there was no exit. Alicia then looked in the water fall to see an opening. Alicia ran to the water fall and went through it. The water was cool and crisp as she felt it touch her skin. Alicia then went through the opening then she saw light.

Alicia ran towards it but it was just a hole in the top of the cavern bring light in. Alicia then saw rocks she could climb to get up there but one wrong move and she'd be toast.

Alicia decided she'd find another way out. Alicia kept walking there was no sign of another way. Alicia didn't know she was deeper down in the ground. The monster picked up the binds that were on Alicia's hands then he followed the footprints until the ground turned to rock.

The monster started smelling the air then caught her scent and went in the direction she went."

Talek and Morphy went behind the castle towards the mountains. Talek said, "The hooded man sounds like a good strong guy."

Morphy said, "I think he is feared." Talek said, "We'll see." Talek and Morphy saw a little town. So they went to it. When they got there the people were in the houses. Talek knocked on the door of one. A person answered the door and said, "Hello who are you."

Talek said, "I'm Talek and I was wondering if you knew where the hooded man is." The girl said, "That is why we stay in are houses." Talek said, "Do you." The girl said, "Yes at the top of the mountain behind the town and be careful of his arrows and sword."

Talek said, "Thank you." Talek and Morphy looked to see a house at the top of the mountain then a mountain that was jumping distance from the house. So Talek and Morphy started walking up to the mountain. In the city of Green Valley Katie was thinking about Kira being in her.

Katie was thinking about the plus and negatives sides of it. Katie was considering not doing it. Katie's discuss was to do it after all.

In the cave the monster had started tracking her down. Alicia felt uneasy in this part of the cave like something was going to jump out at her. But nothing happened. Alicia started to get more scared now. Then the monster jumped out in front of her.

The monster said, "Now I'm not going to go easy on you anymore." Alicia picked up a long stick which looked like staff. Alicia then started to attack. The monster blocked every move. The monster then broke the staff in half as Alicia fell to the ground because of the force that he used.

The monster grabbed Alicia and pinned her to the wall as chains appeared locking her to the wall. The monster said, "You'll get your punishment soon and then you won't go anywhere."

When Talek and Morphy got to the house they knocked on the door. The door opened and Talek and Morphy saw the hooded man. The town down below all came out to watch. Talek said, "I am seeking the king sword."

The hooded man said, "I'll only fight you for it." Talek said, "Very well then." The hooded man ran and jumped to the next mountain then turned around and pulled out his bow and arrows then started firing. Talek dodged the arrows and kicked the hooded man.

The bow fell out of his hand and then went over the cliff of the mountain. Talek ran at the hooded man. The hooded man then put his sword out and swept across Talek's chest. Talek grabbed his chest to find blood. Talek did a back flip and kicked the sword out of his hand then grabbed the sword and stabbed him.

The hooded man looked at him then Talek pulled the sword out of him and he fell over the cliff of the mountain. Talek heard the cheers from down below. Talek then looked over to Morphy who was on the ground with an arrow in his shoulder.

Talek then ran to the house grabbed the king's sword then to Morphy. Talek pulled out the arrow and Morphy yelled. Morphy got up and looked at Talek. Morphy said, "You're bleeding." Talek looked to see the blood oozing out of him." Morphy said, "Let's go."

So Talek and Morphy started walking. Katie decided to sleep on it and see what she thinks in the morning. Halfway down the mountain the town's people put Talek and Morphy on stretchers and carried them down the mountain then bandaged them up.

In the cave the monster has just got out two swords. The monster said, "If you beat me in your punishment I will let you free, but if you lose I keep and do whatever I want."

Alicia said, "It's an idea then." Alicia then was released from the wall. Alicia stood up and got a sword. Alicia picked up the sword and got real to fight, Alicia looked at the monster then tough I'm not going to lose against this ugly thing.

The sun started to raise Talek and Morphy woke up with bandages on them. The girl who told then where it was said, "You guys are going to stay here for a few days before going back to the king."

In Green Valley city Katie woke up and decided to have Kira in her body. Katie went to the doctor's office. The doctor said, "Is she going to live or die." Katie walked the doctor into his office and closed the door. Katie said, "I'm going to kill her."

The doctor said, "Ok I'll make should no one knows." Katie said, "I want you to go on vacation, so go home and pack your bags I will be killing her since it's my choose." The doctor said, "Ok."

Katie said, "When you get back it will be clear." So the doctor went home and started packing. Katie went over to Kira and said, "Yes I'll do it." Kira said, "Ok then hold my hand." Katie said, "Ok." Kira said, "The changes will come slow." Katie said, "Got it."

Suddenly Katie went cold and her eyes rounded to the back of her head then she blacked out and fell to the floor. Sam and Ray are now going to stores and grabbed things to use to watch the portal.

In the cave Alicia blocked the first blow from the monster. Alicia swung her sword low. The monster blocked it. The monster did a double attack. Alicia blocked both. The monster was surprised that Alicia blocked both attacks it was more surprising for the monster that she knew the foot work too.

Talek got up and started walking around. The girl said, "My name is Britney." Talek said, "My name is Talek and where is the sword." Britney said, "It is with Morphy." Talek said, "We have to get going so if you be kind to let us go." Britney said, "Ok but I'm coming with you."

Talek said, "Ok." So Talek, Morphy and Britney went on the way back to Green valley city with the king's sword. Katie got up and felt different. Suddenly Katie heard in her head Kira. Kira said, "Are you a wake." Katie said, "Ya I'm a wake."

Kira said, "Good now go look in the mirror." Katie did to see nothing different. Kira said, "Has anything changed." Katie said, "No." Kira said, "That's because you were out for five minutes." Katie said, "I'm going to sleep."

Kira said, "Ok good night." Britney got use to being around two guys. Talek and Morphy told her to turn around so she did then she turned back around to see they have undone there pants and are peeing on the ground.

Britney closed her eyes and didn't look. Talek said, "You can look now." So Britney opened her eyes to see that there pants were back on. Britney said, "Next time you're going to do that tells me before I turn around and look at you guys." Talek said, "Ok."

Britney said, "It was not a pretty site." Morphy said, "Maybe not for you." Britney rolled her eyes and just kept walking. On Earth Sam and Ray had started watching horror movies to keep them active. Katie had slept for twenty minutes then she woke up.

Katie was feeling bad now nothing has changed let. Katie went to the mirror to see her hair starting to change color. Katie's hair was half blue and half orange/red colored hair now. Katie fought she looked good. Katie then felt her lips changed too.

In the cave the monster attacked hard and fast at Alicia. Alicia blocked. The monster got Alicia once in the back with the sword cutting her on the lower back. Alicia felt the pain but ignored it. Alicia swung her sword as the blood from her back went down her back.

The monster blocked the swing as the end of the sword cut her belly. Alicia touched her stomach to see the blood on her hand. Alicia then got real to fight again.

Back in Green valley Katie was at the mirror went she felt her lips. They were soft and smooth now.

Kira said, "I told you it would happen." Suddenly there was a shout that said, "Talek is back." Katie went to the hotel as fast as she could. Katie went in her room and closed the door.

Katie sat down and wrote a note. It said Talek I am in my room and want to be alone, I'm sorry but Kira has dead and tell Morphy he is in your room now. P.S. I'm changing Morphy.

Katie went to there room and slid it under the door. Katie then ran back to her room. Talek and Morphy went back to the king. The king said, "Your back." Talek said, "Ya and the hooded man are dead." Everyone looked at Talek and laughed.

Talek pulled out the king's sword. Talek then handed to the king. The king said, "I don't think you killed him." Britney then said, "He did your king." The king then looked hard at her. The king said, "I know your face." Britney said, "You do."

The king said, "Britney you have not come out of your house since the hooded man appeared." Britney said, "He is dead and Talek brings hope to us." The king said, "Well Talek takes my hand." So Talek did. Talek then felt the earth move from under his feet.

Talek said, "Thank you king." The king said, "Since you bought hope to us, I will tell you there is another king who lives on a frozen volcano and he has the elements of fire and wind." Talek said, "Thanks." Talek and Morphy then walked out of the castle.

Alicia knew if she didn't do some thing soon, she was going to lose. Alicia put her strength and power into one swung. The monster was to slow Alicia cut the monster's back as green blood came out.

The monster roared in pain as Alicia back away. The monster swung his sword as the tip of the blade cut Alicia's shoulder and bikini strap. Alicia grabbed her shoulder and dropped her sword.

The monster then put the sword tip to her neck. The monster said, "I win."

Talek and Morphy went to the hotel. Talek opened the door. Talek then saw the note. Morphy was walking down the hall. Talek said, "Morphy wait you might want to come here and read this."

So Morphy came over read it. Morphy said, "I have to go talk to her." So Morphy went to the room door and knocked on it. Morphy said, "Katie are you there." Katie said, "Morphy you can't see me." Morphy said, "I just want to tell you those tomorrow afternoon were leaving."

Katie said, "Ok thanks." Morphy then said, "I'm sorry that Kira died and we weren't there." Katie said, "I still love you, but I'm changing my whole body so you can't see until I'm done."

Morphy said, "Ok I'll go now." So Morphy left. Katie has had another change. From Katie's waist down changed in different ways. When Morphy got back to the room Talek said, "Change of plans." Morphy said, "What do you mean."

Talek said, "I want you to go back to earth and tell Sam and Ray that were ok here." Morphy said, "Ok." Talek said, "I'm going to visit the other king." So Morphy went to the portal. Talek had told Katie that they were heading out.

Katie said, "Ok I'll catch up later." So Talek got a map and started walking to that little town he met Britney at. On Earth Sam and Ray were getting hungry so Sam cooked some brown beans. Sam said, "I don't think it would hurt to give you beans."

Ray ate a bowl full. Five minutes later a big shake with the badest smell never. Sam said, "Get out Ray." Sam then saw Morphy coming out of the portal. Morphy went to the phone and called Sam. Sam picked up and said, "Hello Morphy." Morphy said, "Can you pick me up." Sam said, "Ok we'll be there in an hour."

Morphy said, "Ok bye." Morphy then hung up the phone. Katie was in her room still getting used to the changes that were happening to her. Katie's voice then changed into a British accent. Katie's face then changed to smooth and beautiful.

Katie liked the changes that happened to her. Talek had the map in his hand when he heard the bushes moving. Talek got into a fighting stance. Suddenly a voice said, "Its ok." Talek said, "Britney come out." So she came out. Talek said, "What are you doing."

Britney said, "I'm following you." Talek said, "Ok let's go." So Talek and Britney started to walk to the other kingdom. Morphy had got picked up by Ray and Sam. Alicia was now chained to the wall. The monster had cleaned his wound.

Alicia was in trouble now she had lost the fight. The monster touched the cut on Alicia's stomach as pain went through her. The monster said, "You put up a good fight but you lost." Alicia said, "You'll pay for this." The monster said, "Oh real."

Alicia said, "Talek will beat you and I'll be free." The monster then hit Alicia and said, "He will die at my hands." Alicia started to cry.

When Ray, Morphy and Sam got to the house. Morphy told Sam everything and that they were ok in there.

Morphy said, "I'm taking the hoverboard." Morphy then went back to the portal. Talek and Britney were getting close to the border now. Morphy went in the portal and jumped on the hoverboard. Morphy put it on the highest speed. Morphy was going so fast it took an hour to catch up with Talek and Britney.

In the hotel Katie was still in her room. Katie got undressed but kept her bra on and stood in front of the mirror. She checked her new body out. She had muscle, strong legs and strong abs. she felt so good. Suddenly her chest started to feel tight.

Then the clip on her bra broke. Her bra fell off her body. Katie went to get a new one. Katie tried to put another one on but didn't cover her anymore. Katie then knew her breasts grew. Katie put her clothes back on but her bra because it didn't fit.

Katie finally came out then started to look around and saw a horse. Katie got on and rode to the other kingdom. Morphy got off the hoverboard and Talek then Britney and after Morphy got on. Britney had her body up against Talek's. Britney had her arms around Talek's waist.

Britney liked the way she was with Talek. She pressed up against Talek as much as she could go. When they got there Talek, Britney and Morphy got off. Talek said, "When we get into the hotel Morphy you get the room to yourself this time." Morphy said, "Ok Talek."

So they sign in. When Talek and Britney got in the room and closed the door. Talek said, "What are you doing." Britney said, "I love you." Talek said, "No you can't." Britney said, "I do." Talek just looked at her. Britney walked up to him and started putting moves on him.

Britney started kissing Talek.

Alicia was still crying. The bikini top was holding very well. The bikini top still covered her chest it showed a little bit of her breast but not a lot. The monster said, "Since I keep you, I think that you can kiss me."

Alicia then said, "Never as she started to shake." The monster grabbed her and kissed her. When the monster let go of her, Alicia didn't feel go at all. Alicia then blacked out.

Katie got into the other kingdom and asked if a guy named Morphy checked in.

The man said, "Yes in room 213." Katie said, "Thanks." So Katie went to the room. She knocked on the door but no answer. So she opened the door to see he is sleeping. Katie went to the kitchen and started to make some food. Morphy woke up and smelled something good.

Morphy looked in the kitchen to see how much Katie has changed but still recognized her. Morphy went behind her and put his hands over her eyes. Katie said, "Well look who a wake." Morphy kissed her on the check and said, "You have changed a lot I like it."

Katie said, "Are you sure you do." Morphy said, "Would I lie to you ever." Katie said, "No." Morphy said, "Let's talk and catch up on what we did the last few days hey." Katie said, "Ok I would love that." So after they ate Morphy and Katie started talking.

In Talek's room it was a different story. Talek and Britney were still kissing deeply. Britney had moved her hands into Talek's pants. Talek stopped Britney kissing him and said, "No we can't do this I'm married." Britney said, "Yes you can." Talek said, "I won't."

Britney then grabbed him down below. Suddenly Talek grabbed her arm and made her let go. Talek then pulled her hand out of his pants and said, "No." Talek then walked out. Britney was left alone in the room.

Talek looked outside to see a guy on a horse with a crown on his head. In the room Katie and Morphy started talking about the trip Morphy went on. Morphy said, "Well me and Talek started walking to the mountain and ran into a town just below the mountain, we knocked on a door and asked for directs; they told us just behind them."

Morphy went on. "So we started up the mountain, when we got there a house was on it; so we knocked on the door." Morphy then said, "The hooded man opened the door and we told him that we wanted the sword." Morphy was telling her everything. The hooded man said that he would fight Talek to get him honor, so Talek started to fight the hooded man." Morphy said, "The hooded man then pulled out a bow and arrows, he started firing at Talek but he dodged them."

Morphy then said, "They came at me and I got one in the shoulder."

Meanwhile in the cave Alicia got up and checked if she was still bleeding. She was not; she must have been out for two hours or so." The monster then appeared in front of her. The monster said, "When Talek finds you, your going to be half dead."

The monster then pushed Alicia to the wall and tied her up. The monster has now pulled out a dagger. Alicia's eyes grew wide with fear. The monster has walked up to her. The monster then put the dagger in between her breasts where her cleavage is. The monster then started to cut her.

Alicia screamed in pain and horror to see the blood sliding down her chest.

In the other kingdom Talek went out to greet the king. The king said, "I don't know you." Talek said, "I'm from the portal." The king said, "I wish to get rid of the monster that is around here."

Talek said, "I wish to make a deal with you king." The king said, "Let's hear it." Talek said, "Ok I'll do two things for you to get the elements of fire and wind." The king said, "Ok it's a deal." The king then said, "Come back in an hour and I'll have your tasks." Talek then left. In the hotel Katie and Morphy were still talking Morphy was still not done.

Morphy said, "I fell down Talek kept fighting the hooded man, Talek kicked the bow and arrows off the mountain." Morphy then said, "Talek ran at the hooded man, the hooded man pulled out his sword and slashed Talek's chest and cut his chest then Talek, Talek did a back flip and kicked the sword out of his hand.

Morphy paused and started again. Morphy said, "Talek then stabbed the hooded man." Morphy then finished off. Morphy said, "The people carried us down then bandaged us up, Talek met Britney and she's just comes with us the rest of the way so far."

Morphy said, "What about you." Katie said, "I was with Kira for an hour or two then she dead, so I started to change a lot it's like I became her." Morphy said, "Your right." Katie said, "I basically stayed in my room getting used to the changes." Morphy said, "Cool." When Alicia stopped feeling the pain she said, "Next time you should kill me then spit on him."

An hour has gone by and Talek has met the king. The king said, "Your first task is to kill the monster and your second task is to kill off my assassinators." Talek said, "Ok I got it your king." The king said, "Now be off with you." So Talek went to the hotel to grabbed Katie to come with him."

Talek knocked on the door. Morphy opened the door and said, "Talek come in." So Talek did come in. Talek said, "Morphy I need you to watch Britney for me." Morphy said, "Ok I'll do that right now."

So Morphy went to the door then walked out and closed the door behind him. Talek said, "Who are you." Katie said, "You don't recognize me." Talek said, "You look like Katie." Katie said, "It's the new me, the changes happened when Kira dead." Talek said, "Well you look good."

Katie said, "So what do you want." Talek said, "You're coming with me to do two tasks for the king, so I can get the last two elements." Katie said, "Ok let's do it." So Talek and Katie sough out of the hotel then started on there way to the monster.

Talek didn't know what the monster looked like so he guessed that it was going to be like the last one. Morphy went to the room where Britney is. Morphy knocked on the door. Britney said, "Come in." Morphy said, "How are you." Britney said, "Talek told you."

Morphy said, "What." Britney said, "Oh it's nothing." Morphy said, "He's gone to do this task for the king." Britney said, "What did you say." Morphy then told her again. Britney said, "Ok." Morphy just looked at her weird.

Britney said, "Morphy can you go in the bathroom so I can get changed into something more comfort." Morphy said, "Sure no trouble." So Morphy went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Britney went to her closet and pulled out a leather suit to change into. Britney laid it on the bed then got undressed. She changed her underwear and bra too. When she finally got her suit on, she looked in the mirror. She has tight leather pants on and a leather tank top on.

Morphy shouted out the door. Britney said, "Still changing." Britney then went to the door and opened it then left the room to follow Talek and Katie. Morphy came out ten minutes later to find Britney had changed but the room. Morphy said, "Great clothes but not her."

Alicia was thinking how she was going to tell Talek that the monster her and what he'd do. The monster had left. The monster decided to go find Talek to see what powers he had to try and defeat him. It didn't take long to find Talek. Talek had found the monster. Talek had tried the elements he had got from the other king.

Talek finally destroyed the monster. Katie said, "Good job Talek." After the monster watched Talek when he went back to the cave. Talek then went to find the assassins with Katie. Katie said, "They could be anywhere." Talek looked at the map then saw one part that was uncharted on the map."

Talek said, "Here." Talek pointed on the map. Katie said, "Ok let's go then." So Talek and Katie went to the spot. Britney knew where to go to find Talek. Britney loved him to know that she would die for him.

Talek and Katie knew they found the spot when there were skeletons on the ground. Talek and Katie hid behind a rock to see only five of the assassins. There were only twenty of them. Britney found Talek and Katie.

Then she saw five assassins heading towards the kingdom. Talek said, "Ok we are going to get the other fifteen first then go and get the other five." Katie said, "Ok let's do it." Talek and Katie made it into the land of assassins. Ok. Morphy was looking for Britney in the town but she was gone.

Britney had went in unseen by Talek and Katie. Suddenly Talek and Katie were now being fired at by the assassins. Katie went for cover. Talek got shot in the arm. Britney managed to get behind one of the assassins. Britney grab his gun and knocked him out with it.

Talek went for cover. Katie went Talek was hit. Katie decided to try and get behind one. So Katie ran for it. She had made it out of the land of assassins. Talek was alone now. Talek's arm was bleeding.

Meanwhile in the cave the monster got back.

The monster went up to Alicia and said, "Talek is going to die, I know his weakness and he is going to be crushed." The monster then opened all her cuts as she screamed. Alicia was losing blood. She could feel the blood going down her legs.

Alicia was in so much pain that she was being punched and kicked and didn't feel it now. Alicia couldn't go on much longer, she had bruises and cuts on her. The monster said, "I'll be back once more before Talek comes to rescue you or try at less." The monster then left.

In Preyburn village Morphy went back to the room after not finding her. Morphy had been tired and lay down then touched her red bra.

Morphy then got up and grabbed her clothes that she had changed out of and put it in the closet. Morphy said, "I can't believe I touched that stuff." Katie got up behind one but he turned around and grabbed her. Suddenly she flipped him on his back.

Katie didn't know there was now another guy behind her. The guy came up and knocked her in the head. She was knocked out. Talek tried to move spots but he kept getting shot at. Britney had got to another one, but she was not lucky this time.

The guy turned around and pointed his gun at her. Another guy grabbed her arms. Talek was still in his cover spot when he was surrounding by the assassins. Two guys grabbed him. Talek and Katie were put in abandon shack. Talek and Katie were sitting on chairs and tied together.

The assassins had covered the whole shack in propane. The assassins said, "I hate to do this, but I have too." Suddenly Britney was pushed forward. The leader grabbed her. Britney screamed Talek help me. Talek started to struggle. The leader said, "Don't worry I'm not going to kill her, I have a great use for her."

Britney then was pulled away while she was screaming Talek. The leader said, "Well it's time." Then he lit the shack on fire. Talek said, "Great now we have to save her and the king now." The fire was covering the shack fast. Talek said, "Do you have anything sharp.

Katie said, "Ya but I can't get it." The fire had in golf half of the shack. Talek said, "Where is it." Katie said, "In my right back pocket." Talek said, "I'm getting it." Katie said, "No way." Talek said, "You rather die." Katie didn't say anything. So Talek grabbed the pocket and put his hand into get a little knife to cut the ropes.

The whole shack was in golf in flames now. Talek and Katie have got free. Bits of the shack are falling down now. Talek said, "This way." They ran to the back door as the shack fell down and crashed to the ground. Morphy decided to go to sleep and wait if she comes back to the village.

The assassins went to a place far in the land of assassins. The leader had his own, place to himself that was guarded by other assassins. The leader took Britney with him. The leader said, "You what is your name." Britney said, "My name is Britney, what is yours."

The leader said, "My name is cruise." Cruise then said, "You will do what I ask." Britney said, "Why am I here." Cruise said, "You should be worried what's going to happen to you." Britney said, "What is going happen to me."

Cruise made her go on her knees. Britney said, "I know what you want and it's not going to happen." Cruise took off his pants. Britney had done it. Cruise put his pants back on. Cruise grabbed Britney and dragged her to the wall. Suddenly Cruise threw her and she hit the ground.

Britney got up then blocked a punch. Cruise then got her in the stomach. Britney crouched over and grabbed her stomach. Cruise just kept feeding her punches until she was down on the ground. Talek got up and said, "Are you all right."

Katie said, "Ya." Talek said, "Now we have to find the assassins and save the king." Katie said, "I'll get Britney, you save the king." Talek said, "Ok but be careful." So Talek went heading to the village. Katie now started to look for the assassins. Cruise said, "I like your suit to bad you won't be wearing it."

Cruise had started ripping it off her. Cruise threw her in the bed. Britney was not going to mess with him. She got on the bed right away. Britney was scared of what he was going to do with her. Britney didn't want him to be the first guy she did it with.

Katie finally found it. She found some bombs and lit them. They exploded as two or three guys flew in the air and died on impacted. The rest of the assassins saw Katie. They started to charge at her. In the room Cruise didn't care he knew the others would kill the person.

Britney had been doing him again. Outside Katie started to do Jackie Chan moves and beating up the assassins. Katie tied up ten of them. Katie was wondering where the other five were. Katie saw them guarding a house. Katie knew where Britney was. Cruise told her to give him head.

Britney said, "No I have tasted that stuff for the last time." Cruise said, "Ok I had it." Cruise pushed her over to the other side of the bed. Katie had knocked out the guys at the door way.

Meanwhile Talek had tracked down the five assassins that left. They were waiting for the king to come out. Morphy has waked up to find she has not come back. Morphy then went outside and Talek was outside the gates.

Morphy said, "Talek over here." The assassins started shooting at Morphy. Morphy ran until he was out of range. Talek then saw the king coming out. Talek had taken two out now. There was three left but they were in the trees.

Talek ran towards the king. Morphy was half way there now. Suddenly the gun went off. Morphy pushed the king to the ground as the bullet got him in the leg. The assassins got out of the trees. Talek knocked the other three out and dragged them to the king to be locked up.

The king put the five assassins in the dungeon and left them there. In the room Cruise was about to lay on Britney went Katie said, "If you want someone rough then come and get it." Cruise got up and put his pants on. Cruise said, "You'll be mine too."

Cruise ran turned while grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her. Katie knew she was in trouble now. Katie suddenly kicked back and hit his leg. Cruise fell down while let's go of her. When Katie was real she attacked Cruise. Cruise had kneed her twine in the chest.

Katie jumped back as she held her chest. Cruise came straight for her. Katie then kicked him in the arm but it didn't stop him from punching Katie in the side. Katie back away. Katie then finally kicked him in the place where it hurts all guys.

Cruise bent over to grab himself. Katie kneed him in the stomach and chest. Cruise was on the ground. Katie saw a dresser. Katie pushed the dresser and it fell on Cruise and crushed him. Three assassins then came in. They saw Katie and ran at her. Katie started to fight them.

They were good, but Katie finally knocked them out. Katie then ran to the bed. Katie undid the chains and said, "Are you ok." Britney started to cough then she spit white liquid stuff out of her mouth. Britney was shaking, but said, "Ya I'm ok."

Katie said, "You can't walk around in your bra and underwear we need to get you some clothes." Britney said, "I'll put on my suit." In the village of Preyburn the king went to Talek and said, "Thank you Talek for your help." The king put his hand out.

Talek took it and got the last two elements fire and wind. Just before they left Cruise moved the dresser from under him and got up. Katie and Britney turned around to see Cruise walking towards them. Cruise said, "You're not going anywhere." Katie said, "I'll handle this."

Katie said, "Britney run." Britney ran out. Katie started to attack but Cruise was to fast for her. Cruise had not been hit. Cruise was beating up Katie more then she was him. Cruise picked her up and threw her at the door way. Katie went right through the wall and door way.

Katie crashed hard and painfully to the ground. Cruise walked through the big opening toward where Katie is on the ground. Cruise was giving her his fist full. Britney found a beam and picked it up. Britney said, "Hey Cruise say good-bye," then Britney threw the beam at Cruise has he stood up and got clothes lined by the beam and fell off the hill that turned into a cliff.

Cruise fell with the beam on him. He landed with a bang and crack. Katie got up with blood from her lips and cuts all over her. Katie and Britney got out of the land of assassins but collapsed on the road. Talek got a horse and wagon to find Katie and Britney.

When Talek got to the line of the land of assassins to see Katie and Britney laying there. Talek approached carefully. After he didn't get shot at, he put Katie and Britney in the wagon then he tied the assassins. Talek went back to the kingdom to make sure they were ok.

There cuts and injuries were healed. Talek said, "Morphy got tell Sam that I got the elements and is going to find the monster." Morphy said, "Ok."

Meanwhile the monster came back and reopened Alicia's cuts. The blood started to dribble down off her and ran down her legs and arms.

Alicia was about half dead now.

Morphy got on the hoverboard then went through the portal. When Morphy left the building the portal closed on both sides. Talek checked on Katie and Britney a few times while training to use his elements powers.

When Katie and Britney woke up they waited for Talek to come back. Morphy got to Sam's house at 12:00 O'clock at night. They were sleeping but woke them up. Sam said, "What news." Morphy said, "Talek is ok, he got the other two elements and is training to fight with them."

Sam then looked at the screen on the TV to see the portal closed. In Preyburn Village Talek had checked on Katie and Britney to find they have waked up. Talek said, "How are you feeling." They said, "Ok." Britney said, "We'd like to be alone for a while to get more rest."

Talek said, "I understand." So Talek went back to training. An hour later Talek knocked on the door they were a sleep. On Earth Sam said, "Morphy we can't open the portal now it has been closed on both sides." Morphy said, "You mean there's no way back."

Sam said, "Ya your right." Morphy said, "Talek is going to be fighting soon." Sam said, "We have to prey for Talek." In Preyburn village Talek had came into say that he was ready to go face the monster. Katie said, "Ok Britney stay here this time, so you don't get hurt we'll be back I promise."

So Katie and Talek went back to Green Valley to ask the king something. The king said, "Talek your back." Talek said, "Yes I am and I need a favor from you." The king said, "Anything." Talek said, "I need you to get the town to listen to me for five minutes." So the king around up the town's people to listen to Talek. Talek said, "People of the town I want to ask you, if any of you have seen a monster around the portal area to come forward and talk to me."

Then two people out of the whole town stepped forward. Talek went to them and asked them if they knew which way the monster went. One guy said, "He went west into the forest." Talek said, "Thank you." The king offered Talek and Katie to eat at his table.

Talek said, "Great we'd love too." So Talek and Katie ate then left and went to the portal. Talek saw that the portal was closed and would not open. Talek said, "I have to defeat the monster or it won't open." Katie said, "Let's go then." So Talek and Katie went west.

Talek and Katie found footprints and followed them.

Alicia is deep in the cave on the ground with blood on her. Finally the footprints went to a cave. Talek said, "That monster is going to pay for taking Alicia." Talek used the fire element to see where he was going.

The monster knew Talek was in the cave. The monster put Alicia in a darker corner where no one could see her. The clamps closed on her arms. Talek then walked into see the monster. The monster then saw Talek. Talek looked at the monster.

The monster changed into Talek. Talek said, "Oh great." Katie heard Alicia and tried to get her out. The decoy Talek shot a blue energy at Katie and she flew then crashed into the rock wall. She was knocked out now. Talek started attacking with his element powers and hit the monster.

The monster got up then hit Talek with a fast yellow beam. Talek stopped he couldn't move at all, and then he was punched and crashed into a wall. Talek got up and threw the same element at him it hit him but he was not affected.

Talek used another one and he was frozen then crashed to the floor. The monster then none frozen. Talek threw the other two at him and hurt him. The monster hit Talek with a green beam. Talek flew and crashed through a rock wall. Talek has been beat up pretty good.

Suddenly Talek got up and combined two of his elements and shoot it at the monster. It hit the monster then he flew through the wall and landed on the ground with a crack. The monster amazingly got up. Talek did it again.

The monster then got up with jagged rock in him and blood was coming out. Talek did it again and the monster didn't get back up. Talek walked over to the monster, he was still alive. Talek put all four elements together.

Katie then woke up to see Talek. Talek then shot it out. The Monster exploded and Talek flew backwards and landed on the ground. A shockwave went through the cave. Talek had got up to see that the monster was gone. Everything was back to normal on earth now.

Talek then saw Alicia on the ground. Talek ran over to her and covered her with his top part of his robe. Talek saw the cuts on her. Talek picked her up in his arms then started walking her to the exit of the cave. Talek then saw they were trapped in.

Talek put Alicia down to blow away the rocks, but the element powers were gone now. Talek went over to Alicia and started to cry. Katie looked at Talek to see the tears fall from his face. In Green valley Britney got the town's people to come with her to the cave.

Britney saw the entrance was blacked so she started to move rocks. The town's people started to help as well. Alicia's body started to lose life. Talek held her tight and said, "Stay with me please," as tears came from his eyes. Katie was now moving rocks to try and get out.

Suddenly there was light. Britney said, "Are you guys all right." Katie said, "We need to get Alicia to a hospital right away." So the town's people got the entrance open and Alicia to a hospital. On Earth Sam called the president and told him to keep the portal open.

The President said, "Let's have a meeting." Sam said, "Ok." An hour later Sam told him about Talek saving the world and he left the portal open. Talek said, "Katie go through the portal and tell them were coming." Katie looked scared and said, "Ok."

Katie went to the portal and went in. When Katie got out she was surround by police officers. The police radioed the president to come see the person. When the president got there, Sam was with him. Katie said, "Sam I have news from the other side." The police lowered there guns Sam said, "What news."

Katie said, "The monster is gone, but Alicia is half dead right now and is getting treated for her blood loss." Katie then said, "I think we should be back in a week or so." Sam said, "Ok thanks Katie for letting us know." Alicia was a wake and ok."

Alicia said, "Let's go home." Talek was back to his old self again. When Talek, Alicia, Katie and Britney came through there were cheers and clapping. Talek was happy he saved Earth. Then he saw Sam and Morphy then gave them a hug. Sam said, "Good job Talek you did it."

Talek was welcomed back. Britney decided she wanted to explore the universe, so she got on a spaceship and traveled through space. Katie and Morphy kissed went they met each other. Talek brought the house and moved in.

Alicia was in there new house when she said, "We need to talk about something that happened to me, while I was in the cave with the monster." Talek said, "Ok." Alicia had tears in her eyes. Alicia said, "I don't know how to tell you this, but I kissed the monster."

Talek frozen in his tracks. Alicia said, "I'm sorry I had no choice at all." Talek didn't say anything. Talek said, "I have something to confess too." Alicia looked surprised by this. Talek said, "I made out with Britney." Alicia looked shocked, but said, "That's ok I guess we both messed up."

Talek said, "Ya." Alicia said, "One day we'll have a child to make as well." Talek said, "Ya we will." Talek and Alicia then finished the house. Morphy and Katie were already thinking about a child now. A month later Morphy and Katie got married and everyone was there.

After the wedding Talek and Alicia were alone while Morphy and Katie were on there honeymoon.

Talek had turned on a horror movie. As Talek and Alicia sat there in front of the TV, watching the movie he picked. "Why does he watch scare things like this stuff," she thinks watching the movie.

As the movie progressed and became scarier, Alicia drew close to Talek for comfort.

Talek wrapped his arm around Alicia. She felt the warmth and safety at Talek's embrace right away. Alicia cuddled in close to Talek and smiled warmly, for getting about the movie.

Alicia looked up at Talek and gave him a gentle kiss under his chin. He returned her kiss by placing one on her forehead. Alicia slipped her hand under his shirt and rubbed her hand over his well built abs. Talek shivered inside feeling Alicia's soft gentle hands bear skin.

Talek started to rub Alicia's back over her shirt at first, but his hand slipped under her shirt. Alicia felt a growing warmth and hunger inside. She sat up more and placed herself over Talek. Having the same though as each other, they kissed each other immediately.

As Talek and Alicia kissed each other, Talek and slowly started to lift Alicia's shirt up. At the same time as this, Alicia was undoing Talek's shirt, loving every minute of it. Talek licked the bottom of Alicia's lips, then using his tongue, he pushed against her teeth; asking for permission to enter her mouth.

She obeyed him. Alicia opened her mouth and Talek slipped his tongue into her mouth. To Talek's surprise, Alicia played with his tongue with hers. As they sat there kissing, Talek's and Alicia's hand explored each other. Talek took Alicia's shirt off her, as Alicia undid Talek's pants.

Talek trailed kisses down Alicia's neck all the down to the valley between her breasts. At the same time as this, Alicia sucked and nipped at Talek's ear and messaged his length. Talek groaned at the sure pleasure of this. Talek slowly slipped Alicia's pants off her. He touched her opening with his right hand and rubbed a check with his left.

Alicia arched her back, back. Alicia laid back and Talek hovered over her. Talek kissed Alicia all over. From her forehead to just below her belly button. Alicia shuttered under each kiss Talek placed onto her. Alicia's heart rate started to increase, as was Talek's. There was a heart as well as a hunger that was growing inside him as he watched Alicia's chest rise and fall with each breath she took.

"You're beautiful," Talek whispered in Alicia's ear. A shiver ran down her spine as Talek's warm breath tickled her neck. Talek started to message Alicia's bare breasts. Her nipples hardening under his touch a small moan escaped her lips, causing Talek's lost and hunger to grow even more.

The blood pooled between Alicia's legs, her core feeling warm. Her hunger for Talek growing as much as Talek's for her. Talek laid down father to rub himself against the opening to her shaft. Alicia wrapped her leg around his hips and pulled him closer to her.

Alicia started a circular motion with Talek; think and hard just at her opening. Taking Alicia's rare end into his hand, Talek lifted Alicia up, so her upper back was on the cough. Talek planted his knees one, then side of her. Her legs wrapped around his hips.

Talek slowly probed himself into Alicia, plunging deeper and a little harder after each thrush. After a little more of the act a rush of warmth was sent through Alicia's core sending her over the edge crashing into an orgasm. Which in turn caused Talek to release into her?

Alicia felt the warm gooeyness of Talek's seed shoot into her. Talek collapsed on top of Alicia. Their heavy breathing slowing to a normal pace Alicia wrapped her arms around Talek's back and he did the same. The two lovers soon fell into a dreamless sleep and didn't wake until morning.

Talek knew that the child would be great for the next generation. Talek hoped that this son would be as good as him. But the child was a girl. Alicia named her Kelta.

Talek knew that his family was growing again. Morphy and Katie then came back. Morphy and Katie then saw Kelta and talked about the honeymoon. Sam and Ray then came to see Kelta. Talek said, "Now that the whole family is there I would like to get a picture." So everyone got real and the picture was taking of the whole family.

The End

Hi I'm James Morgan and I'm 17 years old I started this On December 5, 2004 and I finished this story on January 26, 2005 at 9:28 P.M. I did a rewrite to so, it was better. We just lost a good friend named Liz. She will be remembered by me, Nikki, and Valarie. She will be missed by everyone; I hope she lives in peace and happiness. She is in the group's history now the six of us.

In memory of Liz the best friend a person can have. Special thanks to Valarie for the help.


End file.
